


礼尚往来

by Olivera



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivera/pseuds/Olivera
Summary: 五 菱 宏 光
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Kudos: 5





	礼尚往来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my s3c4210](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+s3c4210).



> //▲本司机所有的车都是成年车，未成年人请勿模仿▲  
> //乱七八糟视角  
> //o o c  
> //继续双性雪设定警告  
> //前面有哥哥的屁屁被搞警告  
> //口x  
> //好难总结设定，万一感觉要被雷到了就跳车快跑吧

桃矢撇了撇嘴，说道：“不要。”  
“可是，已经清洁干净了…没关系的吧？”  
人类会因为冬天寒冷而做爱吗？由于这样的想法突然出现在脑海里面，正跪在床上，把双手撑在恋人的左右，难得颇有主张的月城雪兔不由得笑了一下，不知道怎么进一步说服桃矢，他只好乖乖地重新跪坐在双人床上。雪兔没有故意把自己排除在人类的概念范围之外，而是自从知道自己曾经不是真正的人类以后，才越来越多地思考关于“人类”的事情。或许这种思考，正是真正的人所必须的一部分吧。  
但他的身体，也是“真正的人”必要的一部分吗？只能有一种性别是不是人的缺陷呢？这种问题的答案大概只能从性爱和爱当中寻找。而关于他自己的身体的答案，就在自己面前，这位木之本桃矢同学的身上。  
“不，那也太奇怪了…”  
木之本桃矢说着，但他还是离开床头坐起身来，靠近雪兔，两个人自然地亲了一下，接着才是有默契的深吻。这里没有什么特别规则，只是普通地顺其自然，双方的衣物就落在了床上床下。而且因为通常都是洗浴以后才开始，睡袍并不需要内裤搭配。  
刚刚入冬，干燥的冷空气仿佛是从深秋那里继承而来，以波浪线的轨迹飘浮在友枝镇里。卧室的海蓝色窗帘后面的玻璃有些雾蒙蒙的，而房间里面却像是湿气袭人，性的气息如同不合时节的白色栀子花打开以后散发出来的浓烈的香，乱飘散。  
雪兔又低着头笑了一下，栀子花似的大大方方，他眼中映着房里唯一一盏在亮的床头灯的灯光，而对手已被他按倒在了床上。那接近栀黄的双目因青春气的好胜心闪闪发亮，仿佛能勾魂摄魄。椭圆形和花纹交织的羽绒被叠在床侧，木之本桃矢倒在被子上一言不发，但他的神情也不同寻常，像是觉得好笑，又有些不好意思，无论怎样，他喜欢雪兔现在的表情。  
所以他点了点头：“明天中午去吃烤鱼吧？”  
一般人也许会觉得现在问这样的话实在无厘头，但月城雪兔竟然立刻很当真地，想了好几秒钟，并且郑重地点了点头：“好。”他转而又说：“太好了，这么一来就更有胃口了。”  
“……不要说这种黄色的隐喻。”桃矢道。  
这时雪兔已经埋首在他的身下。粉色的舌头从口中伸出来的时候，木之本桃矢忽然想起今早的水果沙拉，以及雪兔舔掉嘴角的白酱的样子。  
后面的入口处已经做了必要的提前清洁。桃矢仰头盯着墙壁上倒着的艺术画，像是没眼看，但肉体的触感却无法因目光的转移而转移。  
跪着的雪兔仅仅只是试着轻轻地舔舐了几下完全勃起的茎体，用舌头和手安抚着对方因紧张而紧绷着的大腿，便把关注点转而向另一个地方。比处子更紧致的肉穴较劲般折着褶皱，像憋着口气。半透明的润滑液被挤进入口却又很快流出，一根满是相同液体的白皙的手指从褶皱围绕的中心慢慢向里伸入。  
月城雪兔表情认真，如同正在进行重要的科学实验，不但很谨慎地使用着自己的手指，眼神也绝不移开。  
肛门被一点点挤开来的异样感让桃矢有些头皮发麻，这种跟排泄相对抗的行为却在身体上产生出一种类似的隐晦的快感。他尝试着放慢呼吸接受新感觉，那若有若无的喘息声却性感得叫雪兔耳朵发痒。  
“呃…”漏气一样的声音迫使木之本桃矢转开头去，俊俏黧黑的脸上终于现出微红的颜色。他抿着嘴唇，协助喉咙抵抗突如其来的刺激得连指尖也一起发麻的快感。  
雪兔将指头按在那个微妙的位置，像按摩一样施力，然后才向前俯身去跟恋人接吻。他一边给桃矢按压前列腺，一边用舌头在对方温热的嘴巴到处搅动着，直到对方压下不由自主的呻吟转而不满似的咬了咬雪兔的嘴唇。  
重新回到实验观察的地方，雪兔眨了眨眼。顺着尿道口流下的一滴，不知是前列腺液还是润滑液。他伸出舌来顺着轨迹向上舔去，直到舌尖顶弄在小小的出口处上。他张开嘴慢慢将勃起的阴茎包裹起来。饱满的感觉引得向来用于进食的口腔阵阵发痒。  
桃矢难捱地看了一眼，不知为何联想到烤鱼。  
“奇怪”指的正是这件事情，雪兔突然一本正经地要求书上介绍的新的做爱方法，“用嘴巴试一下”。现实证明，这听起来虽然很让人不好意思，做起来却没有想象当中那么奇怪。  
为了让牙齿足够打开，让恋人感觉舒服，雪兔全神贯注地含着偶尔微微动弹的阴茎，耳朵只听得见作为反馈的桃矢的声音，连自己的身体感觉都全然忘记。  
肉穴里面的手指始终在活动，时快时慢，相互打乱的呻吟和气息充满了色情意味。  
第一次的尝试很不容易，雪兔又眨了眨眼睛，将由于不太舒服而微微冒出的泪水挤开。眼角还是泛红，比脸颊上的颜色还要红些。深入进去会让人感觉更舒服，这个原因促使他像大口地吃东西似的把硬挺的阴茎往口中送，他先是想到今天作为早餐的毛毛虫面包，尽管那算不上什么。  
但另一种模模糊糊的感觉忽然就顺着口腔的神经飞快地袭入大脑，这是无法用语言来形容却实际存在的抽象概念。某个隐秘之处受惊哆嗦着溢出更多液体。嘴巴像性器官一样被对待着，接受刺激的大脑却没能明白这究竟是什么意思。而另一边，手指被四壁满满包裹的感觉，更加让雪兔的身体不由自主兴奋起来。  
他回过神，才意识到自己的手忘记继续，孩子气似的想要掩饰掉走神，因而更加用力地来回按压两下前列腺，这时候，却差点被口里突然挺入一寸的东西弄得呛到。“唔、唔…”抗议的声音夹着水声，叫人脸红。  
道歉的话还没出口，桃矢就觉得湿热的包裹着自己的存在先一步离开，同时夸张的吸引力取而代之。  
“喂、阿雪…！”大脑一片混乱，好像巨大的鼓风机把强烈过头的快感从一处吹飞到全身，抓着恋人肩膀的手无法响应，他眼睁睁看着雪兔被嘴巴里的内容物呛得脸红，沙拉酱般微黄的粘稠的精液挂在脸颊上。  
“咳、咳咳…”  
“…不要紧吧？！”  
又咳了好几声后，雪兔把沾到精液的眼镜取下来，揉了揉眼睛，同时任由桃矢用纸巾揩掉自己脸上和唇边的东西。  
他舔了一下嘴唇，像在回味：“桃矢最近喜欢吃洋葱。”  
“啊？……………”  
“呃，痛——”月城雪兔瞪大眼睛摸了摸被对方一下子捏红的脸颊，“去洗澡吧？”  
木之本桃矢一脸无可奈何地把废纸投进门边的垃圾桶里面，又将雪兔手里的眼镜拿下来放到柜子上面，道：“但是，还没有结束吧？”  
“哎？已经…”  
话说到这里足够表达意思。雪兔白皙的腿上还残留着属于自己的精液。  
桃矢摇了摇头，说道：“礼尚往来。”  
卧室里的气体并不流通，冬日的冷空气无处入侵。也许魔力的分子运动正在变得缓慢，却因为热度骤然升高而再次四散飞舞。性爱点燃了肉体的火焰。  
“桃矢…”雪兔眼见着自己被对方含在口中。虽然很舒服，但是这么短的时间，不可能……  
他顿然明白了恋人的意思，吃惊地看着对方把小小雪兔轻轻吐出来：“不…”桃矢说的没错，这太奇怪了。  
木之本桃矢眯眼盯着那个仿佛会呼吸的异常潮湿的地方，仅仅只是用舌尖顶了一下。他再抬起头来时，雪兔已经退到一米之外，床的角落上了。  
桃矢仍眯着眼睛，目光里颇有些霸道的意味。雪兔表情纯粹地说：“时间，已经很晚…”空气就这样凝固。  
“……”  
雪兔举手投降了，像对方迁就自己一样接受他。  
大概无论做了多少次同样的事情，只要打开双腿，仍旧会感到羞赧。雪兔靠坐着，不自觉地用手遮住已经通红的脸颊，脚趾紧张地蜷缩。也许电力在减弱，灯光看起来更加昏暗，照不出卧室的全貌。  
桃矢几次完完整整地从下到上舔过如同呼吸急促的肉穴口及其之外的软肉，那儿滑溜溜的液体只是越流越多。  
头发刮过大腿内侧，瘙痒感异常明显，与此同时发出物理摩擦的声音，雪兔模模糊糊地想到下次是不是应该把头发扎起来。但他很快就无法再想了。因为软趴趴的阴茎后面，不断吐着透明液体的肉穴前，某个位置里，藏着什么不太明显的肉质物。  
只几秒钟的时间，就发生了这样的事情。“呜…啊——桃、桃矢、不行…”雪兔几乎带着哭腔，慌乱地不断踩开床单，想要后退，只因为恋人突然含住那里。但他背后只有硬邦邦的床板和墙壁。  
敏感的地方好像一下子热乎乎地融化开去，桃矢只是非常轻地咬了一下，那种肉体跟硬物接触的感觉却像火烧一样飞快窜到雪兔的脑子里。眼泪止不住地涌出来：“啊啊、要……呜……！”  
鼓风机再次运作而猛烈吸气，把快感浓缩到看不见的奇点上。  
从吃惊的痉挛，到汩汩冒出的水，桃矢能知道对方身体发生的奇妙变化，可他并未打算就此结束，而是牢牢地含着那处。  
“够了、桃矢，已经，啊……啊——”浑身发软的感觉并没有让快感停止，高潮以后的身体在发抖。  
只要含着阴蒂的嘴巴一吸吮，雪兔就无法克制地颤抖一下，泪水冒出来的同时，喉咙里面的呻吟也会不由自主冒出来。  
“啊、啊……”  
桃矢掌握了非同寻常的开关。而他脸颊边正挨着的阴茎，却意外地再次出现了生理变化。于是他抬起身来，安慰般亲亲雪兔湿漉漉的脸颊。  
过了好一会儿，月城雪兔才找回自己喘息的频率，朝向恋人的目光里流露出十分委屈的意思。狠心的打工皇帝从容地点了点头，可是手指却直接插入足够湿润的前穴里面搅动，发出咕噜噜的水声。  
欲拒还迎的曲折的穴肉吞吐着手指，下面几乎遍布敏感得足以让人叫出声来的神经末梢。然而打工魔王却仅仅简单地抽插几下，就不再留恋那里了。他借着自然的润滑液把食指慢慢塞到小口处尽是相同黏液的后穴里面，肛门周围便升起了令人舒适的快感。  
“呃，好奇怪……”呼吸逐渐缓和下来，雪兔不曾料到这一手，也不懂这被弄到后面的感觉是怎么回事。但确实算是一个与刚刚的桃矢感同身受的机会。他垂首茫然地望向桃矢，桃矢则用轻轻吸住对方浅棕色的乳头作为回应。  
前列腺通常在人体的同一位置。突出的部分被有规律地按压，被快速进出和压力不断产生的刺激带来完全不同的另一种快感。半软的阴茎分明不可能立刻再射出什么，可类似射精的迫近的感觉却好像小虫一样在胸膛上和下身里爬来爬去。  
机械动作容易让雪兔走神，尽管知道这样不太好，他还是忍不住思考明天要点哪种口味的烤鱼。少时，积累起来的快感慢慢地、沉沉地压在胸口。最后，只有射精边缘才会出现的那种感觉猛地抓住心脏。  
“咦……”没有一下子掉下悬崖，他吃惊着，古怪的临界点一并如刀般刺中。  
难耐的喘息接踵而至，第二次高潮时没有特别地射出或流出什么，仍旧足以让雪兔浑身紧绷而不自然地痉挛。干高潮是一种特别的铺垫手法。  
汗水从鬓角沿着脖颈往下滑，“差不多了…”雪兔喘着气，说道，声音比以往更加温柔，接近无可奈何的服软的态度。  
桃矢亲亲他的耳朵，问道：“这样的话你要怎么办？”他握着已经再次勃起的小小雪兔，揉了揉任何男人都很难抗拒的系带的位置，一边盯着对方无自觉的表情，脸上带着笑意：“我打算大发慈悲帮你最后一个忙。”  
“……”完全无力生气，雪兔撅了撅嘴巴，把恋人揽过来，热乎乎地交换了至此为止最潮湿的吻，唾液在双方的口腔里交融，情色意味的呼吸也分不出彼此。桃矢放开撸动着重新振作的阴茎的手，弯腰低头将之再次含入口中。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“不知道，唔…很舒服……” 暖和得像泡在热浴池里。  
吞吐了没几下，舌尖就蛮横地挤弄着凹陷的冠状沟，试图勾引干高潮成熟的余韵。白发青年无处可退，仰着脑袋，含糊地发出意味不明的声音。床单湿了大片，原因并不只是没有被充分利用的润滑液。  
下半身完全乱作一团，不成系统，尽管已经是第二次，阴茎仍难以承受过分的调戏。  
照猫画虎的吸吮已经可以出师，时急时缓，时轻时重。  
月城雪兔完全放弃抵抗，缴械投降。连贯而急促的呻吟，听不出是痛苦还是快乐，也全然不同与他说话的腔调，只听着就使人脸红心跳。他白皙的小腹正微微抽搐，阴茎刺激地颤动，射出精液。而另一个异于常人的娇嫩的地方，飞速的收缩和舒张用尽全数气力，从而如同尿液喷射出黏稠的液体。  
木之本桃矢此时正拥抱着失神的恋人。十几秒钟的恍惚在其主观意识的深渊当中超越指数速度地扩张，几乎湮灭深渊本身。  
“……”雪兔终于缓了过来。感想应该是，“太好了”，还是“太糟糕”了呢？  
他倒在桃矢的肩膀上呆好一会儿，才用倦怠的软软的声音肯定道：“每种口味的烤鱼都要点一份。”


End file.
